War of Ivory
Participants Marnca Coalition Infanian Empire Nomia Central Alliance Infernia Nighta Glass Country Saega Linian Empire Beforehand Growing distrust had been brewing between the central states and Nomia for 20 years prior to the Invasion of Copper State. There had also been strong rivalry between the southern powers of Saega and Infania. Linia and Infania had also had many disputes over trade through Saga and Linian Islands. Wartime 'The Uncertain War' - April 3rd 0 AWI-May 1st 1 AWI The war started with the invasion of Copper State from Nomia. Ivory Town was destroyed and the Nomians Moved south whilst the rest of the Central Alliance struggled to mobilise their armies. The Infanian Empire joined the war on Nomia's side and moved in to Attack Glass Country. Infernia called upon Saega (It's strongest Ally) for help. Shina and Bay were allies of Saega, so they joined the war too. Copper State was in ruin, and the leader, Compal, was transported to Nighta for safety. A state of emergency was called, and the King of Infernia and the Queen of Nighta proposed a coalition agaist Nomia and The Infanian Empire. The coalition was accepted, and named the Ivory Kingdom, in memory of the first town attacked by Nomia. Infernia , Nighta and Glass Country finally mobilised but were reluctant to invade Nomia-held Copper state for fear of being invaded themselves if defeated. Meanwhile, Nomia turned its attention towards Nighta. The following was written by Compal’s scribe during the raids on Nighta: The Barbarian held me, a knife to my throat, laughing and sneering at my panic.I tried to escape, but I was old and frail and the knife just drew closer. I begged to be let go, but my captor tied me to a chair and poked and tormented me. Luckily Sophiria (Nightan Queen) and Jacar (Infernian King) Burst in from a War Council and Jacar killed the man. We alerted the rest of the Palace to the raid. The Desert War - 1st May 1 AWI-14th November 1 AWI Nighta suffered many raids and attacks, and the Infernians were forced to leave their country undefended to help its ally. Thankfully the Linians (the largest Empire of the time) were allies and friends of Nighta, and arrived within 8 days of the siege. The Glassans also fought the invaders, as they were now allies to Nighta. The Infernians could retreat to their Stronghold in the city of Winter. A few months later, after many small raids and attacks on Infernia and Nighta, Jacar went to consult with The sultan of Saega and Sophiria. They beleived the Nomians would carry out a Surprise attack on The city of Lamanta, in North Saega. The great Infernian army took up positions at a small town called Lan, whilst the Saegans took up positions at Blinka. the towns were parallel, either side of Lamanta. As they had predicted, Nomia raised a great fleet and attacked Lamanta. Thinking they had had an easy victory, The Nomians grew complacent. Both armies received word of the attack and stormed Lamanta. The Nomians were unprepared and suffered heavy casualties. The bulk of the Nomian Army had been destroyed. However, some had escaped and a series of battles ensued in what was later to be called the Desert War. The Central War - 1st May 1 AWI-24th Jan 2 AWI While Infernia and Saega fought Nomia in the Desert, many attacks took place in the Ivory Kingdom itself. Linia and Nighta fought to keep the border of Nighta safe and eventually defeated the NNCA at Maooner Fields (see Battles of Maooner). However, Nomia almost completely took over Copper State. The kingdom still had Infania as a worry, and, with all the allied armies up north or in the desert Infania attacked Glass Country through Shina. Glass Country fought hard against the invading Infanians in the Battle for Glass Country but lost and were driven into Infernia. The City of The Sky fell, after many years of glory. The fall of Infania and Final Battle of Ivory - 14th November 1 AWI-24th October 2 AWI After that The Infernians and Nightans took back Copper state from Nomia. Compal retured to Metallic City and Copper State was once again in charge of Its own affairs. The Infernians and Nightans made their way towards Glass country whilst Linia and Saega attacked Infania in the south. From the Saegan Bridge and the province of Doran, The Saegans sailed to the Isle of Bay. The Bays, who were allies of Saega, launched a mass attack with the Saegans and Linians on the Infanian Province of Westa. Westa fell, and the Linian stronghold at Saga Turned its attentions towards Twli. It was liberated from the Infanian Empire. Meanwhile, Infernia and Nighta met with Infanians desperately withdrawing to defend their empire.The Infernians launched an ambush and the Infanian army surrendered. Infania made peace and left the war. The Ivory Kingdom and it’s allies now only had Nomia as an immediate enemy. But all that time they had been fighting Infania, Nomia had been secretly growing again. They made an all-or-nothing gamble, a last-ditch attempt to win the war that had gone on too long. They threw all they had into Ivory Town, and each exhausted army battled endlessly. The fearsome fight raged on for three weeks, but eventually the Nomian army was spent. Only a fraction of the men that went in came out. The war was finally over. Aftermath The Ivory Kingdom remained, and it was ruled by one government, with each ruler holding a chair. The town of Ivory was rebuilt, and Nomia’s secrets came to light. Nomia was in state of civil war at the time of the raids, and was being destroyed internally by a land of rebels who became known as the renomians. In the end, The corrupted leaders of Nomia were overthrown and the Renomians shared the country as one race with the Imperial Nomians. The Infanian Empire was severely reduced in size. Peace was restored on the continent of Daiska. Later this war became known as The war of Ivory, and was the greastest war up this day. NOTE: DO NOT CONFUSE '''INFERNIA' WITH INFANIA '' Category:Daiska Category:Events